Dans la chaleur d'un cachot
by goelandrouge
Summary: Toujours pas de tomates pourries .... ptit délire très très très chaud...Jeu sensuel entre un homme et une femme ......
1. Chapter 1

C'est bon mais c'est chaud et pour une fois entre un homme et une femme

hphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphpphphphphphphphphp

elle entre, le tente en s'approchant mais pas trop pour qu'il admire ses seins bougeant sous la soie fine de son chemisier ...elle regarde en douce son pantalon pour voir s'il y a une bosse ...

elle lui demande"avez-vous chaud?" ... en passant le bout de sa langue sur ces lèvres, elle a les seins tout pointus ...

"Auriez-vous quelque chose de frais à boire?" ... et pendant qu'il va chercher ... elle ferme les portes de son bureau à clé

elle porte une de ces petites jupes, elle viend se pencher sur lu., elle lui montre un courrier

elle s'assied sur son bureau ... Il sent son parfum ...

elle a de belles jambes ... elle s'assied juste en face de toi ...il a chaud ... est troublé ... elle l'a remarqué ... elle lui avoue un petit secret " mmmm j'ai horeur des sous.vêtements Sévérus ..." ... Un bouton du chemisier à sauté ... beauté révélée ...

"mmmmmmm intéressant ..."

"et j'adore m'épilée ... je trouve ça plus jolie ... voulez vous me donner votre avis "...

Sa respiration se bloque ... Son phantasme depuis des années est en train de se réaliser...

avec délicatesse elle entrouve les cuisses ...

Tout doux, peau pale, sexe bien dombé ...

elle lui dit " tu aimerais gouter????" ...il approche doucements son visage ... ses mains caressent sa taille remonte vers ses seins ...sa langues touche en douceur sa peau ... mmmmmm elle frissone

il écarte doucement ces lèvres pour trouver ce petit bouton ... elle tremble ... ses seins deviennent dures

elle gémis ... ses cuisses se resserent autour de son visage ... son sexe va exploser dans ton pantalon ... sa langue tourne lentement autour de son bouton d'amour ...

du bout du pied elle carresse son sexe dure ... une de ses mains ouvre sa braillette pour le faire sortir ...

Elle fait de lent va et vient contre sa langue ... son essence de plaisir coule doucement ...chaude légérement acidulée ... comme un bonbon ...

elle lache un petit cris ... tremble ...se raidis ... encore ... encore ...

elle se laisse glissé contre lui ...

il suces un mamelon ... doucement ... elle se frotte contre son sexe ...

Ses mains sont sur ses fesse ... son doigt titille son anus ... elle s'enfonce doucement sur son doigt ... elle place son gland à l'entrée de son vagin ...

elle le fait un peu rentré ... ressortir ...

Il lui enfonce doucements un second doigt dans l'anus ... là dans le tiroir de son bureau ... il a caché un vibro ... doux ... frais ...

Il s'enfonces en elle ... elle en veut plus ...

Un troisème doigt rejoinds ses deux copains ... le vibro entre eux ...

Il le pointe sur son bouton ... elle se cambre en arrière ... il mordilles ses seins un peu plus fort ...

" aimerais tu que je remplace mes doigts? "... elle ne sait plus "mmmmm ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" ... doucement il se retire de son vagin ...

il la colle doucement contre son bureau...

il se présentes à son anus ... mmmmmm fais duré le palisir ...

a genoux il le lui lèches en douceur ... le vibro à quitté le bouté pour venir à son antre humide ...

"Viens maintenant ...

Il humidifie son sexe ... son gland rentre doucement ... elle se raidit ... quelle sentation ... elle se sent remplie ... Il s'enfonces un peu plus ...

le vibro est au fond de son antre, il lui imprime de lent va et vient ... au même rythme que son sexe dans son annus ... ses gemissesment de viennent cris ...

mmmmmmmm il a chaud ... il est exité ... elle jouit violement ... sa ciprine le mouille ...

il se plaque contre elle, sa langue rencontre la sienne ... elle bouge de plus en plus vite ... de plus en plus fort ... son anus est devenu aussi glissant qu'un vagin ... elle va jouir une deusième fois ... mais elle veut qu'il jouisse avec elle ... là ... maintenant ...

il la pilonne comme un fou, elle aime ... elle adore ... oui comme ça ... continue ...

elle devient folle ... incohérente ... le plaisir est la dans son ventre ... Il lui caresse à nouveau le clitoris ...ça y est il va venir ... c'est doux ... c'est chaud ...

il lui faut du temps pour recouvrer tes esprits ... elle est encore toute tremblante ... elle n'a jamais autant jouis ...

" demain j'aurais encore un dossier pour toi "... un dernier baiser ... la porte se referme doucement ...

et il se dit ... Vivement demain ...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

On ne sait pas vraiment le nom de cette inconnue, amante de Sévérus ... Qui chaque nuit ... Lui offre Un plogée de plus en plus profonde dans les plaisirs les plus inédits ...Mais certains soirs, lorsque l'on cherche La nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard ... Miss Granger ... Il se raconte que ce n'est pas dans son bureau ... mais au plus profond des cachots ... Que l'on peut la trouver...

Et vous qu'en pensez vous?


	2. En amour, toujours surprendre l'autre

en amour, toujours surprendre l'autre

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus ... MMMMM était ce bien elle ... Elle si prude ... Qui cherchait à aller toujours plus loin ... Plus haut ... Elle cette femme si audacieuse ...

Un dernier regard au miroir ... MMMMMMMM ce soir encore il ne résisterait pas ...

Elle était là ... à la grande table ... Son regard gourmand lui prouvait que ce sortilège marchait bien ...

Il avait chaud ... ne pouvait détacher ses yeux ...

Cette lingerie ... ce soutien gorge qui laissait ses tétons à découvert ... Ce Slip transparent dont l'ouverture coquine lui laissait voir cette douce fente ... Ce porte jaretelle qui mettait ses hanches pleines en valeur ... Par quelle miracle sa robe était elle transparent uniquement pour lui ...

le repas est fini ...

"Sévérus ... Tu restes un peu avec moi?"

Il se glisse sous la table ... Ils sont seuls ... un petit sort ... deux petits sorts ... trois petits sorts ... Et les voila isolés ... sans risque d'être surpris ...

Il rampe à ses pieds ...

Elle est déjà humide ...

Ses dents saisissent délicatement la dentelle noire ... l'écarte ... son odeur de femme est si puissante ... il ouvre sa propre robe ... déboutonne son pantalon ...

sa langue taquine carresse les lèvres en douceurs ... son érection est douloureuse ... il l'enfonce doucement ... son bouton est déjà si dure ... il se carresse ... sa main va et vient lentement sur son sexe...

Il veut la gouter à la source ... Il se sert de sa langue comme de son sexe ... pénétrant les délices ... son sexe se fait plus dure dans sa main ... elle veut l'arrêter ...

Un petit sort ... deux petits sorts ... trois petits sorts ... la voila attachée ... ses yeux aveuglés par la soie d'un bandeau ...

Apréhension ... exitation ...

Il veut l'entendre hurler ... il mène le jeu ...

sa langue fouille ... cherche et trouve ... Un premier petit cri ...

Sa main remonte ... ses doigts pincent un téton ...

Sa langue retourne au bouton ...

"je veux te voir ... je veux te toucher ..." souffle-t-elle

"Non ... Je veux te faire hurler ..."

Le torture coninue ...

Un petit sort ... Deux petits sorts ... trois petits sorts ...

Les voici sur la table ... Elle là ... offerte ... bras et jambes écartés ... Toujours entravées par la soie de liens magiques ...

Il s'agenouille a côté d'elle ... sa langue n'arrête pas de jouer ...

elle sent une pusion dure et chaude à sa bouche ... Elle le hape avec gourmandise ...Sa langue la fait vibrer ... elle enroule et déroule sa langue autout de lui ... Il gémit ...

"viens ... je t'en prie ..."

"Non ... je n'en ai pas encore fini ..."

Il la sent moite de sueur ... ses doigts prennent le relais ... sa langue taquine un sein ... puis l'autre ... son pouce ne lui laisse aucun répis ... ses autres doigts jouent avec elle jusqu'à la folie ...

elle se tend ... se tord ... elle crie ...

Elle se fait tendre ... suppliante ...

Il frotte son sexe contre sa peau ... elle n'en peut plus ...

La plaisir est là si proche ...

va-t-il enfin assouvir sa faim ...

D'un mouvement ample il la pénètre ... restant immobile ... enfouit dans cette chaire tendre ...

Elle bouge ses hanches... l'électrisant ... Il entame la danse ... ses mouvements sont souples et profonds ...

Elle gémis ... Elle crie ... Elle sanglote ... Sa tête ballote ... elle est partie vers les limbes du plaisir ..

il n'en plus ... Il se lache dans un rugissement ... Déjà elle n'est plus ... Elle flotte dans ce monde de plaisir ...

"que m'est il arrivé?"

"C'est la petite mort mon adorée ..."

Elle n'est plus que coton ... tendrement il lève les sorts ... en transplanant dans ces appartements ...

Où d'autres délices les attendent...

Oui décidément ... Elle a bien changé ...

mais il a l'air d'apprécier ...

Non?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pour Magyar ... MMMMMMM alors penses tu qu'il a aimé? ;-)


End file.
